wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wubblog/Archives (November 2007)
November 01, 2007 - Wubb-Lovin' My cute meter went off the charts when I received this thank-you note. My niece sent it to me after receiving the Wubbzy stuff that I blogged about last week. It got me to thinking... Fan Art! We totally need to post some cool fan-art on the Wubblog, so I'm putting out the call! Please send your fan art to us! You can join our flickr pool: http://www.flickr.com/groups/wubbzy/ or e-mail fan art to wwwubbzyatyahoo.com. Don't have a scanner or a digital camera? No problem. You can send it snail mail. Just shoot us an e-mail at the wwwubbzyatyahoo.com address and we'll let you know where to send it to. - Carrie November 01, 2007 - Wubb-Lovin'.png November 07, 2007 - Somebody Loves Wubbzy :) We've gotten two really awesome fan art submissions already! You'll find them in the Wubbzy flickr pool, and hopefully more soon, but here are our first two for now. Thanks Sarabeth, Christopher and Viviana. Sarabeth did an awesome drawing of Wubbzy, and Christopher and Viviana did - get this - a Wubbzy Mashed Potatoes. Way to get creative and I love the fact that everyone is making stuff out of so many different things! :) - Carrie November 07, 2007 - Somebody Loves Wubbzy =).png November 07, 2007 - Somebody Loves Wubbzy =) 2.png November 13, 2007 - Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Production is moving along and we're starting to get some cool stuff in! One of the first songs we got in was The Wubbzy Wiggle. It's a contagious, dancilicious, wiggle-a-palooza. This song will have you wiggling your from your nose to your toes! We've also already gotten a storyboard for it. I love the storyboards for Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! They're so nicely done - this one by Steve Daye. Above is a quick snapshot of two of my favorite Frames from this one. But be sure to download the full version (even tho it's a large file size). It really gives you an excellent idea of what the final version will look like. - Carrie Download WubbzyWiggle.mp3 Download WWW_201d_WubbzyWiggleStryBoard.pdf November 13, 2007 - Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle.png November 16, 2007 - Wow! Wow! More Fan Art! Check out this awesome fan art from Tori H. Thanks Tori! I love the background and the way you put shadows on and everything. It's so cute! Good Job :D November 16, 2007 - Wow! Wow! More Fan Art!.png November 28, 2007 - Dressed to the Nines A few months back I told you guys about the Licensing show. Well, the licensing show was such a blast for the Wubbzy team. We met all kinds of neat people and had a huge booth for people to visit. But what I recently realized is that we never posted this very comical video! The coolest thing about the licensing show was the awesome costume that they made for Wubbzy! The costume required a small person, so we had our office-mate Lindsey don it and take it for a test drive. The video of getting her in and out is very silly. Watch it and have a chuckle! - Carrie Download wubbified.mov November 28, 2007 - Dressed to the Nines.png November 28, 2007 - Dressed to the Nines 2.png November 29, 2007 - Holy Beanies! Folks, I just about exploded with happiness when I saw these li'l fellers. HOW CUTE! These just came in to us today. They're a first-pass from Ty, the makers of Beanie Babies, at Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! beanies. You'll see that while Widget and Walden look awesome (I think), but the Wubbster himself still needs a little work. He's looking a bit Frankenstein-ish and his hands are all messed up. This is kind of the way it works with production. They send us a prototype, we make notes and comments, they send another... and so on and so forth. You'd be surprised at just how difficult it is to take a 2-D version of a character and transform it to 3-D, but we'll get there! The bad news? well, these guys won't be finishing production until - you guessed it - fall next year. Sorry, but at least you have something to look forward to, right? November 29, 2007 - Holy Beanies!.jpg|''Clicking this picture will link you to the source on Flickr.''|link=http://www.flickr.com/photos/84568447@N00/2073204815/ Category:The Wubblog Category:2007